justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 2 - Black Magic - Episode 4
'Welcome my monsterz! As it should be expected, things will get harder and harder. Anyway, many of you may have questioned theirselves why they should help their teams. Well, I now announce you that the winner’s original teammates will each get a prize too! More details to be given on the next episode! ;) Have you ever seen this cool effect where photographers take pictures using only shades of grey in their filters and in the end, they only give color to one object that they wanna emphasize? Well, that’s your task this time! You have to make a JD coach using only various shades of grey to colour them. You will also have to only give colour to one object. BUT, this object will not be sth you choose. I’ll give you the coloured objects that you’ll have to include… Bunnylove14 ' ................ ' a blue necklace ''' '''TheEmmaShow ''................'' a red rose SabrinaCarpenterLove ''................'' a hot pink coloured belt of any kind Jdisbae ''................'' mint coloured skirt of any kind SonGotan25 ''................'' purple hair JD4SURVIVOR ''...............'' a green bracelet Matusmati ''................'' golden pumps YoSoyAri ''................'' blue hair highlights MikeyRocks33 ''................'' yellow head-wear of any kind Startomas ''................'' watermelon pink top of any kind .''' '''The coach this time must be based on the song, “Colors” by Halsey which I recommend you to listen to before doing the challenge. Good luck! And don’t forget, send your creations to my e-mail ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) before Sunday night cuz it’s #JudgingNight ! . ''' '''TIPS: 1. The dungeoneers may do the challenge too. They can add whatever coloured object they want. 2. You CAN post comments asking for people to vote for you. It is not against the rules. 3. Comment any questions about the challenge and I’ll try to answer it the fastest I can. ' ' .' '. .''' '''This time, in order to boost your team’s performance, you’ll have to find a very strange and unusual color’s name. This color can be associated with the pic below. : ' .' .' '. .' '. .''' '''Here are some hints: 1. R_ _Z_ _T_Z_ 2. It has at least one pair of double Zs ( ZZ ) 3. It has at least 2 As. 4.One of the letters is the 13th letter from the english alphabet. . ''' '''Good Luck! .' '. Witches: Bunnylove14AvatarSeason2.png SabrinaCarpenterLoveAvatarSeason2.png TheEmmaShowAvatarSeason2.png Zombies: JDisbaeAvatarSeason2.png SonGotan25AvatarSeason2.png Voo-doo dolls: JD4SURVIVORAvatarSeason2.png MatusmatiAvatarSeason2.png YoSoyAriAvatarSeason2.png Vampires: MikeyRocks33AvatarSeason2.png StartomasAvatarSeason2.png in The dungeons: HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png DCHookeAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png JustJaumePS4AvatarSeason2Dungeon.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png ToalsAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png SatoTheScientist101AvatarSeason2Dungeon.png .' '. .' '. Good Luck to everyone! BTW, ask anything in the comments. Also, the competitors can copy/use their avatars within the wikia. But if you use an avatar not meant for you or if you're not a competitor, it'll count as stealing. .' '. .' 'Community Voting ended at this point : Bunnylove14 ( 10 ) TheEmmaShow ( 1 ) DemiLovatoFan44 ( 2 ) JDisbae ( 10 ) SonGotan25 ( 0 ) JD4SURVIVOR ( 0 ) Matusmati ( 0 ) YoSoyAri ( 1 ) MikeyRocks33 ( 2 ) Startomas ( 1 ) 'Social Butterfly Challenge Results' The winner of this episode's Social Butterfly Challenge is ... .' '. YoSoyAri! Congratulations! Most of you got the colour right, which BTW, was Razzmatazz, YoSoyAri was the one who sent their reply to the challenge first! Well, Congrats! You just earned a +3 boost to your teammates' Community Vote scores! That makes their scores : JD4SURVIVOR ( 3 ) Matusmati ( 3 ) YoSoyAri ( 4 ) Congrats! .' 'Call-Out The most unwanted part is finally here. All the competitors may please stand before me. I will now call your names one by one depending on your performance on this Episode with best to worst. Called first with best performance this week is : 1st . Bunnylove14 . 'You just earned a cup of magic tea to share with your teammates and get a +3 points challenge score boost! '''You got it! It's him again! I bet that's our "JD123456" of this season. Well, when it comes to your coach, I really liked it. The clothing was perfect for the song. They object that I wanted you to highlight, wasn't that highlighted though... I'd like a blue that pops up more. Job well done. I gave ya a 9/10, the community gave ya a 10/10 and you also got a +3 boost thanks to your performance. '''You pass to the next phase!' 2nd . JDisbae . '''I ranked your coach with a 8/10. That's because of the feelings that it got me get into. I mean, it sure gives a pinch of nostalgia along with a little misery. Yeah, I know that's complicated but after all, you did it! I think that since you chose so light shades of grey, your colour should be lighter too. It was doing its job though. The community gave ya a 10/10 as well. '''You pass to the next phase! 3rd . Matusmati . '''I liked your coach. Well, it was a bit too plain and usual but this time, it worked just because of the theme. I also like the colour of her pumps. Good job. The community "cherished" you with a 0/10 though... Think of that! You got 3rd place because of YoSoyAri. '''You pass to the next phase! 4th . TheEmmaShow . '''Since I don't judge skills but inspiration, I thought of your coach's clothes being worn by a true JD coach. Sadly, it still wasn't that good. I think her clothes are way too plain. The thing that made them less boring was the rose. I'm happy that you used it after all! Anyway, based on what I said, I give you a 6/10. The community gives ya a 1/10 and you get a +3 score boost from Bunny. '''You pass to the next phase! 5th . MikeyRocks33 . '''Only with less than a point differnce from TheEmmaShow, you reach 5th place. I liked your coach! I liked the haid band and I found it very fashionable! The dress was a bit off tho. I mean, it's too shimmery for such a song... Anyway, I gave ya a 7,5/10 and the community gave ya a 2/10. '''You pass to the next phase! 6th . SonGotan25 - YoSoyAri . '''You are all here with the exact score of 8. I'll call your names to judge separately. ' SonGotan25. - Your coach was pretty good! I really liked it! Well, the dress wasn't matching the heirstyle but it sure was good! I gave ya a 8/10 but the sad part is that that's your whole score for the episode! Sadly, your CV score is a zero. YoSoyAri. - You own a very different script! Well, in my instructions, I gave ya the assignment of adding blue hair highlights to your coach as a characteristic. Your highlights are purple. I didn't want to give ya a 0 cuz I think you've done great! I mean, you could be first if her hair was highlighted with blue. Your CV score is a 1/10 You're here thanks to your winning the social butterfly challenge! Well, you totally deserve it! '''You both pass to the next phase!' 7th . SabrinaCarpenterLove . '''You did not send me what the challenge was about. Sadly, your creation is disqualified for judging and won't be desplayed with the others' down below. However, that's ok. You originally got a 2/10 CV score and a +3 score boost thanks to Bunny. '''You pass to the next phase! 8th . JD4SURVIVOR . '''You are literally here because of YoSoyAri. You sent me no challenge and your CV score is a zero. '''You pass to the next phase! 9th . Startomas . 'You neither sent me challenge but you did get a vote in the CV. Sadly, just because of the game's rules, '''you are eliminated. '''But it's not over yet! You will be moved into our dungeons and there, you'll keep on doing the challenges so that you one day get the chance to return to the game. Good luck in there! 'Dungeoneer Activity Update No dungeonee did the challenge for this episode. That means that their scores will stay as they were. .''' '''Currently in the lead : Toals with a score of 10 .' '''Newly moved into the dungeons : ' '''Startomas : 0 + 4,5 + 6 + 0 = 10,5 .''' '''Which makes Startomas the one in the lead with a score of 10,5 'Episode 4 - Creations' ' Colors - Coach.jpg|'Matusmati''' ColorsSG25.png|'SonGotan25' ColorsSquare.png|'Bunnylove14' - 1st. ColorsTGDG.png|'TheEmmaShow' GG EP3 COACH- FINAL.jpg|'JDisbae' tgdgchallenge4.jpg|'MikeyRocks33' YoSoyAri coach.png|'YoSoyAri' ' '.' ' ''' Category:Blog posts